


Shifter

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Deer, Doggy Style, F/M, Foxes, Knotting, Shapeshifting, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: A shapeshifter finds out that she really should have stayed inside during her first few successful shifts.





	1. Chapter 1

Cali Munns was top of her class, yet she simply couldn't do it. Cali was a shapeshifter, she was part of a special group of people that had this ability. She was supposed to shift into animals at will, and be able to remain an animal for however long she wanted to be.

However, when she learned more about her abilities at the school, Cali realized just how hard it was going to be to actually shift for the first few times.

Which was why Cali spent her time trying to learn as much as possible. She figured if she became the best in class, Cali would be the best and first to shift.

And now, 20 year old Cali Munns looked at herself in the mirror as she stood there, absolutely marveling at herself. She was a silvery grey wolf, her now amber eyes, taking in her new form.

It seemed fitting that she was a wolf, as there were plenty of known wolves out in the forest behind the school. 

Cali was warned not to leave the dorms when she shifted the first few times. But she just couldn't help it. Cali wanted to be outside and truly enjoy her new form.

When she got outside, Cali couldn't resist running into the forest. Her feet carried her far and fast, if she were in her human form, she'd be grinning. The night air felt cool against her fur, and her ears picked up every sound.

When she finally stopped, Cali took a minute to enjoy her new form. She was in a clearing, though she had no idea how far she had run through the woods. Everything was more clear and she could see farther than usual.

Not only that, but she could smell things more clear. It was odd, though, not to have the same color range as she used too. However, Cali didn't dwell on that for long.

Cali closed her eyes to enjoy herself a little longer before she went back. She'll have to see what other forms she can take, but now she knew her default was a wolf.

Just as she opened her eyes to head back to the school, she heard a twig snap. Turning her head towards the noise, Cali's ears perked as she tried to listen for any other noise.

It could be anything, really. However, because she was a wolf, Cali was certain nothing would really mess with her. Just as she turned to head back, a rush of feet was heard before she was tackled to the ground.

Cali let out a cry before straightening herself and getting to her feet. A larger, male, wolf stood before her. He was in a low crouch and growled. Cali froze, unsure of what to do. She read that animals couldn't tell the difference between shifter and normal, so to this wolf, she was just another wolf.

No doubt he though she was trespassing. Thinking quickly, Cali tried to remember what she should do should she encounter an aggressive animal. Cali bowed her head and scraped at the ground before laying down.

It seemed to do the trick, as the male stopped growling and looked at her in curiosity. Snorting, the male made his way over and began sniffing her. Cali let him, figuring that once he was done, she could leave.

He circled her before going to her rear. He moved to sniff her there, and the feel of his cold nose made Cali yelp and stand up. However, she remained still as he continued to sniff and circle before ending at her rear.

Just as she thought he was done, the male seemed to have made up his mind as he jump to mount her. Cali let out another yelp and tried to move away. Once she broke free, she let out a snort of her own, shaking her head a bit.

No way was she going to be mounted. She wasn't some bitch in heat. However, to the male, that didn't matter. He let out a grunt as he circled her again. This time, aware of his motives, Cali moved away before he could get behind her.

She had hardly slept with anyone in her normal form, there was no way she was about to be mounted in her animal form. It became a game, the two circling each other before the male got fed up and jumped on her.

Cali struggled, and it took a minute for the male to adjust, but he finally got to where he wanted to be. Cali let out some warning growls, but they went unheard by the male as he thrust a few times, struggling to hit his mark.

Finally annoyed with her movement, the male bit the scruff of her neck. Cali froze, not wanting to be bitten, yet not wanting to be penetrated. Her moment of stillness gave the male the opportunity to thrust forward.

Cali whimpered when she felt him enter her. He was big, she'd never thought of how large a wolf was. And she didn't think long about it now as the wolf thrust roughly once he was secure. Cali panted as she was taken, knowing that the wolf didn't really know any better.

He didn't understand the concept of consent, so in hindsight, Cali didn't really hold it against him for following his instincts. However, his thrusts were rough, causing his balls to slap against her in an uncomfortable way.

Cali moved to try and adjust, but rhe male growled. She stilled, fearing his bite as she took his rough mating. Cali dropped her head in defeat, knowing there was nothing she could do. However, in the pit of her stomach, Cali felt a fire ignite.

Her body began to enjoy the treatment, despite Cali not wanting too. She didn't know how long it lasted, but the male seemed to be almost done. His thrusts grew more furious, which got a yelp from Cali.

_Hurry up and be done_ , Cali thought. However, she didn't take into consideration what went with wolf mating. She whimpered as she felt him swell inside her, his cock growing bigger as he came inside her. His instincts told him to breed her hard, so that was what he did.

Cali didn't think about the knot, and it was too late when she did. They were tied together, so even if she wanted to run, she couldn't. The male got off of her and turned, going to run when he stopped at Cali's pained yowl.

Cali whimpered and panted as she felt him fill her up. She was stuck in a clearing, tied together with a wolf. She dared not shift out of form now, Cali had no idea what would happen if she did.

So, she had no choice but to wait it out.

About 20 minutes of waiting, the male's knot slimmed down to where they pulled free. Seeing her chance, Cali bolted. Her fur felt wet and the cold air only added too it. She could hear the male chasing after her, clearly not done with his conquest.

Cali wished she could switch forms to get away from the male, but she didn't want to risk shifting into something he thought was prey. However, to Cali's luck, she neared the school. Seeing her heading towards the building, the wolf stopped his pursuit.

Letting out a breath, Cali shifted back into her human form. Even then, she could feel the wetness of her pussy. Carefully making her way inside, Cali opted for a shower.

Her mind was made up, should she shift again, Cali was not going to go into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Cali isn't alone when she goes into the forest again.

Cali never told anyone she left the building when she shifted the first time. Never told anyone that she had been violated by a male wolf. Instead she went on with her lessons and learned how to control her shifting.

Her professor agreed that her default animal was a wolf. But that didn't mean she was limited to only that. Once she got good at shifting, Cali had the potential to change into many different animals.

The professor himself could shift into five different animals. Though, he warned, when shifting into each new animal, it was imperative that she stay indoors. Cali knew what happened the last time she gave in to her instincts.

Never again would Cali be subjected to that. So when she successfully shifted into a fox, Cali knew better than to venture outside. But when she heard of some of her classmates showing off their animals, Cali joined them.

Her classmates were able to shift to various different animals. A deer, a rabbit, a dog, even a raven. Cali shifted into her fox form and all of them showed off what they could do in their animal form. They then took to running through the forest to see what kind of harmless trouble they could get in.

Cali was certain she was safe this time around, so she didn't mind venturing into the same clearing she found last time. She had her friends, and she was in a different form. However, as the night wore on, most of them decided to head back.

Though, Cali and her classmate Katie decided to stay out a little longer. Katie had been able to shift into a doe, so it was probably a little silly to see a fox and a deer wandering the forest.

As the night wore on, however, Katie decided they should head back. So, the girls made their journey back to the school. However, Katie heard something in the distance. Urging Cali to stay put, the ever curious Katie ventured to see what it was, promising to return soon.

So, Cali waited patiently for her friend to come back. However, when it took a little longer than she thought necessary, Cali followed the same way Katie went off too. When she did, she heard bushes rustling.

On alert, Cali crouched low as she slowly and carefully made her way over. When she did, she was not prepared to see Katie in her doe form, mounted and being fucked by a large buck. She could see the fear on her friend's face as she looked back at her.

The shock and revolution was clear in her eyes. Letting out a yip like growl, Cali tried to help her friend. Maybe if she scared the buck, he'd stop his assault. However, her efforts were in vain as the male didn't stop.

Cali let out another growl as she ran forward, snapping her jaws. No one was there to save Cali from being violated, so she'd be damned if she didn't try to save her friend. She bit at the buck's back leg, hoping to back him away.

This time, he stopped his assault and turned on Cali. He lowered his large antlers and began bobbing his head. He didn't appreciate being stopped, so he figured he'd ward off the pesky fox and continue mating his conquest.

Cali backed away, trying to avoid getting hit. As long as he was away from Katie, Cali didn't care. She hid in the bushes to avoid getting injured by the buck's sharp antlers. Satisfied she was away, the buck darted after Katie, who had just began to get away.

Noticing him moving towards her, Katie bolted to try and get away. Seeing the chase, Cali joined in, hoping Katie was fast enough to get back to the school.

Just as she caught up to them, however, Cali let out a grunt as she saw the buck fucking Katie yet again. About to intervene, Cali let out a yelp when she was attacked. Turning to face her attacker, she saw that it was a male fox.

For fucks sake, Cali thought. Can't I catch a break? She was trying to stop her friend from being raped, and now she had to save herself too. This time set on fighting back, Cali and the male fox rolled in a tumble. Katie let out a small bellow as she shuffled from the thrusts of the buck.

She hated this, she hated it so much. But if this was the only way to spare Cali from fighting him and possibly getting hurt, she'd do it. When she was running, Katie decided to stop and just submit to the buck to stop the pursuit.

However, Katie regretted it, as the buck was thick and rough with his treatment of her. His cock was large and his thrusta violent. What she didn't count on, was watching Cali struggle with a male fox.

The two rolled around in a fight, Cali adamant about not getting fucked by another creature. However, she didn't count on getting pinned on her stomach as the male bit the scruff of her neck.

Again, she was frozen in fear of getting hurt. And because of that, the male took full advantage and mounted her. He was careful in not letting go of his hold on her as he thrust forward a few times before entering her pussy.

Cali let out a whine, knowing she had no choice but to submit. The shifters looked to one another, sharing miserable glances as they were violated. It took awhile for the animals to finish, but it took the fox longer because of his knot.

However, once he was finished with her, the fox left. Now free, the girls bolted through the forest and back to the school. Once there, they shifted out of their forms.

“Oh my god,” Katie whispered as she moved to hug Cali. “We just…”

“I know,” Cali nodded, hugging to girl back.

“We can't say anything,” Katie said as she pulled away. “We weren't supposed to be out in the first place.”

“I know,” Cali repeated. “Lets get cleaned up, okay?” Katie nodded, able to still feel the buck's cum in her pussy. 

The girls kept what happened to them a secret, though they spoke of it often with each other to help cope with what happened. Cali confessed she had been attacked by a male wolf when she first shifted.

The girls promised to stay out of the woods from now on, lest they endure the same treatment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor finds out about his student's perversions, and he does not approve.

Cali mewled as she was fucked, she went against her promise. She wanted to run through the woods again because she was upset. Classes got more stressful the more advanced she got, and she needed a distraction.

She hadn't counted on being set upon by another male. She was in her default wolf form, and she lost a fight with the male that pursued her. Now she paid the price as she was roughly taken. A spark of pleasure rolled through her as the male hit her spot.

He growled lowly from where he held her in place, fucking into her ruthlessly. Cali whimpered as she felt more jolts of unwanted pleasure. She hated that it felt good, hated she was getting wetter as time went on.

By the time the male knotted her, Cali had an orgasm. And she would never admit to herself or anyone else that she had a second one while the male pulled out when he was done with her.

~

Cali was disgusted with herself as she actively went into the forest in her fox form, searching for a male. She shamefully wondered if she'd e joy it as much as she enjoyed her experience with the wolf.

Though, she wasn't alone this time. Katie admitted that she was curious too. So the doe and fox went through the forest, in active search of males. And they were pleased when they found some.

Cali found her's first so Katie was left to wander. Cali lifted her tail and presented herself to the male. He circled her before sniffing her privates, taking care to lick her pussy a few times before mounting her.

Cali let out a whimper of pleasure once he slid inside, looking up to see how far Katie had gotten. If she were in her human form, she'd have grinned at the sight.

Katie found a buck a few meters away and was getting pounded. The girls kept each other in their line of sight, watching as the other gleefully took their respective males.

~

The girls made it a weekly trip. Every Saturday night, they'd leave the school to have their adventures. Then they'd gush about it on their way back.

Katie was jealous that Cali could switch it up from time to time. She could get fucked by wolves or foxes while she was stuck with deer. Though, that wasn't to say getting fucked by a buck wasn't pleasing, because it was.

They knew they were insane dor enjoying their gifts like this, but they didn't care. Though, one night, their professor took notice of the girls sneaking out.

And he did not approve.

~

Professor Green saw the two sneaking out one night, and decided to follow them. He was in his sparrow form, not wanting to be easily noticed.

Katie was in her doe form while Cali was in her wolf form. The professor followed the girls carefully, neither of them noticed as they looked around for their respective males.

Katie found a buck before Cali found a wolf. So the girl continued on, inwardly smirking as she heard her friend's pleasured whimpers. The professor would have gaped in shock if he could.

He didn't think this was what they'd be up too. Using their gifts for such naughty things. He followed Cali a few meters where she found a wolf, and proceeded to present herself.

After a few licks and sniffs, the wolf mounted her too. The girls whimpered and grunted in pleasure as they were fucked. Once they graduated, the girls had both decided to live in the mountains so they could enjoy their animalistic trysts.

They weren't interested in normal boys as much anymore, they more so enjoyed being roughed up by real animals. Having seen enough, Professor Green flew away and back to the school.

Those ladies were in so much trouble.

~

Cali and Katie didn't understand why they were called into Professor Green's office. They hadn't done anything wrong to their knowledge, so they were confused.

However, they didn't have to wait long before he got right to the point. “I am aware of what you ladies get up to on Saturday nights,” he began plainly. “And I must say I'm highly disappointed in you both.”

The girls paled as they looked at each other with wide eyes. They were so careful when they ventured out, how did they miss being followed?

“I followed you one night,” he continued after a pause. “That activity is not what your gifts are intended for.”

“Professor,” Cali said, gaining a little courage. Hopefully, she'd be able to lie convincingly enough to where he let them go. “You have to understand, we only wanted to see what we could do in our forms. We didn't intend on being set upon by males.”

Katie caught on to where she was going and she nodded along with her. “Honestly,” she agreed. “We were attacked, and rather than get hurt, we just… let them follow their instincts.”

The Professor knew they were lying, but he figured he'd be lenient. “I see,” he nodded. “Well then, I suggest you stay out of the forest then. I forbid you from entering it without supervision.”

The Professor knew they weren't going to listen, which was why he left that Saturday night, in his wolf form. He knew Cali's default, and he hoped she would use it that night.

If she didn't, he'd shift to his buck form for Katie. They needed to learn their lesson, and hopefully they'd stop coming. As he thought, the girls carefully made their way through the forest.

To his luck, the Professor saw that Cali was indeed in her wolf form. Instead of letting her come to him, the Professor ran to her and tackled her to the ground, snapping his jaws and growling.

Cali whimpered at first before snapping back when he neared her throat. She shook him off, crouching low in a defensive position. Cali didn't appreciate being attacked, so she was a little upset.

The two circled one another before the Professor leaped forward to be behind her. He wanted to see if she'd present like she did last time. Then he'd know for sure they actually wanted this.

He was disappointed when she did as he thought. She lifted her tail and shifted her legs to allow him easy access to her pussy. Snorting, he decided to entertain her for a moment as he sniffed her like a common wolf would before beginning to gingerly lick her.

The Professor got no pleasure from doing this, but it was clear Cali did. Across the way, about a yard away from them, he could already see Katie getting fucked by a buck she found.

Snorting again, the Professor shook his head before backing away. He was going to leave when Cali whined. Why was he leaving? Usually males were eager to fuck her and mate her hard.

She didn't understand why this one was different. Though, maybe this one just needed to be seduced a little more. So, she turned and playfully nipped his ear, not knowing the wolf before her was her Professor.

Professor Green was surprised by her advances, freezing in place as she pranced around him. She nipped at him and brushed her tail on him as she rubbed her snout on the side of his.

He didn't know what to do, but when she presented herself again, the Professor couldn't resist licking her again. She was dripping, more so from her own juices than anything else. It was like she was in heat.

By now, Katie's buck had finished with her, so she searched for another when she noticed Cali's mate for the night was taking his time with her. Cali whimpered in pleasure as she wolf licked her again.

She didn't know why he hadn't mounted her yet, but she was willing to wait. While the Professor was experienced in shifting, he had never been in this situation before. He wasn't sure what to do, but his animal form seemed too, as his cock hardened.

Cali smelled like a proper bitch in heat from the way she was wet for him. Now desperate for his own release, the Professor growled before mounting Cali. He found her pussy on the dirst thrust and began to fuck her wildly.

Cali whined, glad the male decided to finally fuck her. The Professor grunted, thrusting deep into his student. He shouldn't be taking advantage of her perversions, but his own lust got the better of him.

Though, determined to make this one time fuck last, he slowed his thrusts and aimed more precisely for her spot. When she mewled in response, he knew he found it. With a new purpose, the Professor hit that spot repeatedly.

He wanted to see how many times she'd cum before he knotted her.

~

The answer was three, and the Professor had trouble looking at Cali the same way after that night. Though, he'd admit to himself that he enjoyed doing what he did, which was why he fucked Katie in his deer form the next Saturday.

The man was disgusted with himself and his students, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Which was why he fucked them every Saturday.

If Cali was in fox form, he fucked Katie, if she was in wolf form, he fucked her. And if he came late at night at the thought of doing it again, then that was on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant, Cali and Katie were pregnant. They didn't understand how that was possible. They had read that their magic protected them in their animal form from such things from happening.

It prevented unwanted pregnancies and abnormalities in the child. Katie and Cali were terrified, knowing they couldn't really go to anyone about this. The girls would have so many questions being asked, and they couldn't answer them.

The girls didn't have sex with regular men, they much preferred going to the forest. Though, it was Cali who looked in depth into this. She wanted, and needed, answers. So she scoured the entire library for the answers she was looking for.

After a week of looking, Cali had her answer. “What?!” Katie shrieked when she was told.

“The only way this is possible is if the animals we've fucked were shifters too.” Cali replied. “It's the only thing it could be.”

Much like the real animals, Cali and Katie weren't able to tell the difference. “Oh gods,” Katie mumbled, covering her face. “What are we going to do?”

“I don't know,” Cali mumbled. “But we have to find out who did this.”

“How?”

“Well, its not like there are a lot of options,” Cali replied. “It has to be someone in the school, because who else can shift around here?”

“We do venture pretty far in the forest, though.” Katie pointed out. “It's possible there are other shifters out there.”

“True,” Cali nodded. “Well, lets narrow it down then.” She shrugged. “This way, we'll know for sure.” With nothing to really lose, Katie agreed.

The two girls paid extra attention to the forms of the students. So far, though, they were the only deer, fox, and wolf. However, during one class, they saw the Professor change into a wolf to demonstrate proper behaviour.

Professor Green wanted his students to be able to properly emulate the body language and temperament of a real animal. Cali noted the form, and kept the information to herself.

Katie then noticed that only Professor Green was able to turn into a buck. And the closer the girls looked, the more they realized that they recognized the forms he took. Cali had thought it weird they ran into the same wolf and buck when they went into the forest.

So, on a hunch, Cali came up with a plan. One she got Katie on board with. So, the upcoming Saturday, Cali was in her wolf form. However, when she saw the familiar male in the forest, she played hard to get.

She wanted to frustrate him, to see if he made the same noise Professor Green did when he was annoyed in his wolf form. And, just as she thought, the male made the same snort mixed with a whine like groan.

Not wanting to tip off who she confirmed to be the Professor, Cali let him mount and fuck her. She'll admit, the Professor knew what he was doing when it came to sex. Even Katie enjoyed it when Cali was in her fox form.

So the next Saturday, Katie tested it out herself. And again, it was confirmed, Professor Green was the one who fucked them, and was the one who got them pregnant. Though, while they knew, the girls were still scared.

How the hell were they supposed to confront their Professor about this? They definitely had to come up with something, they didn't want to wait until they were showing to do it.

So, they decided to do it on a Saturday. Cali began it first, as she was in her wolf form. When she saw the Professor, she teased him and messed around, waiting for him to chase her before she switched to her fox form to avoid getting caught.

Not seeing her, Professor Green let out a snort before turning and switching to his deer form. He looked for Katie, and found her waiting for him. He was unaware of Cali sneaking through the bushes to wait behind him.

Just as the Professor was going to walk up to Katie, Cali shifted to her normal form. “Professor,” she said softly. The Professor turned, his eyes widening.

_ Oh shit _ , he thought. How did they find out? Not wanting to face the consequences, Professor Green twitched his ear before bolting. A normal deer would run, so that was what he did.

He didn't count of the girls chasing him in their own forms, Cali hot on his heels in her wolf form. Running faster, Professor Green aimed for a large bush coming up and shifted to his sparrow form.

He perched on a tree and saw the girls stop. They looked around for a moment before the girls shifted out of their animal forms. “Damn it,” Cali sighed.

“What are we going to do?” Katie asked. “We have to do something.”

“I don't know,” Cali admitted. “I guess… we just do something to, you know, to end this.”

Katie looked at Cali with wide eyes, her hands going to her stomach. “You can't be serious.”

“Do we really have a choice?” Cali asked back. “Besides even if we tell him, he'd probably want nothing to do with it. And as much as I don't want too, it'd be better than giving them up.”

Katie hated her options. Be a single mother, have an abortion, or give her child up once they were born. Cali didn't like it either, pressing her hand to her own stomach.

“Professor Green would never approve of this,” Cali said softly. “Besides, we're not equipped to be mothers.”

“I just thought that maybe if we were able to talk to him, Professor Green would help.” Katie said quietly. “I mean, they're his children.”

What? Professor Green froze when he heard that. Children? He had children with the girls? Though, once he thought about it, he remembered what he learned himself. Only a shifter can get another shifter pregnant in animal form.

Letting out a sigh, Professor Green flew down to the girls. He then turned into his normal form. He had to make this right, this was his fault for being weak. He was their Professor, he should have done better, had been a better man.

“Ladies,” he began softly. “I think we have a lot to discuss.”


End file.
